


Symbiotic Attraction

by MayorHaggar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Creampie, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Gym Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: His contact with the alien symbiote changed Peter Parker. He's ready to show some of the sexy women he works with the new and improved Peter.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was no longer bonded with the alien symbiote; he'd returned to the more familiar red and blue costume that everyone associated with Spider-Man. But he wasn't just the same old Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man anymore. His time with the symbiote had been brief, but the effect it had on him wasn't so easily discarded. He'd been changed, for better or worse.

He'd always had a healthy libido; he was a virile young man, after all. It had risen to another level entirely now though. He was horny on a nearly constant basis now, almost always in search of some attractive female to fuck. The good news for him was that the symbiote's influence seemed to spread beyond just him.

He wasn't the only one who was almost always horny now. He'd found that women gave it up to him all too easily now. It's not like he was a virgin before bonding with the symbiote, but it had at least been something of a challenge to work his way into a woman's pants before. Now girls seemed drawn to him like a magnet, willing to do what he said and take their clothes off for him with minimal effort on his part.

Peter had been having lots of fun with his newfound ability to lure sexy women into doing what he wanted, but fucking random girls he met while swinging around town could only appeal to him for so long. Eventually he thirsted for more and began to set his sights higher.

Why settle for your average everyday woman? He was a superhero. Peter decided he was going to stop turning to normal women for his fix and instead start focusing his attention on heroines.

\--

Natasha Romanoff cut an imposing figure, and she reminded Peter how strong she was as they went through their workout. It wasn't the way that she attacked the heavy bag or how quickly she ran laps around the gym that impressed him though. He was far more interested in admiring her breasts in her black sports bra and watching her sweet ass move in those tiny workout shorts. The Black Widow was one sexy woman. Dangerous, but sexy.

The old Peter Parker would have been too intimidated to make a move on her, both because of how dangerous she was if you got on her bad side and because he would've been worried about her girlfriend Maria Hill threatening him as well. The new Peter wouldn't be intimidated by the Black Widow's admittedly intimidating aura, and he wasn't going to let a little thing like her having a girlfriend get in his way either. He boldly crossed the gym while she was doing stretches, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands grabbed onto her breasts through her sports bra, and he pressed his hips against her from behind. She stiffened against him, and he could feel the tension in her body. She was like a coiled snake preparing to strike.

"Peter," Natasha said, her voice low and dangerous. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Just about anyone else would have recoiled in horror at the obvious anger in Natasha's voice. Even Peter himself would have turned and run if Black Widow had spoken to him like this in the not too distant past, but then again that Peter would never have dared to grab her like this in the first place. The Peter Parker that existed now, the one that had been altered forever after his time with the symbiote, didn't back down in the face of the imminent threat from one of the most dangerous women in the world.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" he said, turning his head so he was speaking directly into her ear. He rubbed against her, letting her feel his erection press against her ass through their layers of clothing. He heard her breath catch in her throat and he smiled, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her.

"I-If you take your hands off of me right now, I won't kick your ass for this," Natasha said. The words themselves were threatening enough but it was hard to take her seriously with how much her voice trembled, not to mention how her hips unconsciously swayed, rubbing her ass back against him. She wanted this too. She was one of the most dangerous women on the planet but when it came down to it she was just like the rest: helpless to resist this new version of Peter.

"We both know that's not what you really want, Natasha," he said. She shook her head in denial but she made no attempt to pry his hands off of her when he pulled off her sports bra. He grabbed her bare breasts and groped them roughly from behind. The fearsome Black Widow didn't try to pull his hands off of her. She just moaned and writhed against him helplessly.

"Your tits are fantastic," he said. "I always knew they were, but getting to play with them like this really drives it home. I should have done this a long time ago."

Natasha whined but did nothing to stop him as he had fun with her breasts. He'd admired her tits in that tight black suit so many times, and he knew he wasn't the only one. There were entire websites and social media discussion groups about how sexy Black Widow looked in her suit. He could only imagine the traffic that such places would see if he snapped pictures or even uploaded video that showed what she looked like underneath that suit.

Playing with her breasts was fun but it wasn't what Peter had accosted her for. He let go of her breasts and took a step back so his body was no longer against hers. Natasha sighed, probably thinking that he was done with her and this strange spell that had come over them had passed. She couldn't have been more wrong. This was only the start.

"Give me a blowjob," he said, and it wasn't framed as a request. Right from the beginning he was letting her know who was in charge of this entire thing, and he wasn't going to let her forget it.

"What?" Natasha spun around and stared at him, wide-eyed. "No!" She protested, but her eyes went as wide as saucers when he pushed his workout shorts and underwear down his legs and his cock came out into the open. Peter grinned as he watched her stare straight at it, unable to look away no matter how hard he tried. This was one thing he didn't owe to the symbiote; his cock had been every bit as long and thick as it was now even when he'd been the kinder, friendlier version of himself. She might not have stared at it with quite so much awe though. Like the rest of him, women now found it impossible to resist.

"Come on, don't be shy," he said. "Come on over here and get down on your knees." He waved her towards him. "I know you might be out of practice since you've only had Maria to play with for months now, but I'm sure you'll pick it back up again soon enough."

Natasha flinched at the mention of her girlfriend, the reminder that she was already involved with someone else and absolutely should not be going along with anything that Peter was doing. But that feeling of devotion to Agent Hill didn't stop her from dropping to her knees and reaching her hand towards his cock. She gasped when she held him in her hand and felt his thickness for herself. Peter smirked at the sight but he wasn't going to let her dawdle.

"I don't care how impressed you are or how much you've missed holding a cock in your hand," he said. "Suck me off, Natasha."

Her eyes darted up to his face for a moment and then her gaze returned to his cock. She licked her lips and shook her head. She was probably trying to clear her head, trying to snap herself out of this madness that was afflicting her. It wasn't going to work though. There was no resisting the pull she felt towards him. She would have been able to put a stop to this right away if plain old Peter Parker had ever mustered the courage to try it, but with the changes he'd undergone she was as helpless against his lust as any other woman.

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow herself, licked and kissed at his cock to get him nice and wet, and then she took the head between her lips and began to suckle it. Peter stared down at her intently, wanting to commit this to memory and enjoy every second of it. How many times had he masturbated while imagining the sexy Black Widow down on her knees sucking him off? She'd seemed unattainable back then, someone that would be forever beyond his reach. The new, more confident Peter knew better though. She, just like every other woman, was his for the taking.

Millions of men all over the world fantasized about having Natasha Romanoff suck them off but it was Peter who was getting to experience that pleasure, and he knew that this was just as it should be. He stood over her and watched her bob her head on his cock, listened to her slurp and gag as she took his entire length down with impressive skill, and whistled.

"You clearly haven't lost a bit of your skill just because you've been sharing your bed with another woman for months now," he said. "This is the best blowjob I've ever gotten, Natasha. You should be proud."

He'd always assumed Natasha would be a talented cocksucker but she was exceeding his expectations. She looked up at him with those green eyes as she took him all the way down her throat and he shook his head. She was good; _too_ good. If he let this go on for too much longer he risked finishing in her mouth, and while he had no doubt that he'd be able to get hard again soon enough (with her help), he didn't want to waste any time. 

"That's enough of that," he said. He patted her on the cheek to get her to stop, and put his hands on her head to hold her in place so he could pull his cock out of her mouth. She gasped for air as soon as her mouth was free, and was still trying to catch her breath when he held his hand down to her. She took it without thinking and allowed him to pull her up to her feet, but she was given no time to rest. As soon as she was back on her feet his hands went to the waistband of her short little workout shorts. She groaned but did nothing to stop him when he pulled both her shorts and her panties down in one fell swoop.

"You know what's coming next, don't you?" he asked. She nodded while continuing to stare at his cock. "What is it then? What am I going to do?"

"You're going to fuck me," she said simply.

"Damn right," he said, picking her up, carrying her over to the weight bench and putting her down on her belly. "And you can't wait. You've missed this. I don't care how good Maria might be with her tongue, or how hard she might fuck you with a strap-on if you guys are into that. There's no substitute for a real cock." She pushed up onto her knees and elbows on the bench without needing to be told. "Well, to be fair, she might be good enough that you haven't missed it until now, until you saw what I had for you under my shorts."

Natasha said nothing but she did hang her head, which he assumed was probably in response to feeling guilty at another mention of her girlfriend, another reminder that she was willingly cheating on Maria right now. Of course she felt guilty about it, but not guilty enough to keep her from moaning when he pushed his cock into her. It was a tight fit, especially for a cock as large as his, but she was wet enough that it was a pleasant penetration for them both.

"Yeah, that's nice," he said. "You've got a really nice pussy, Natasha. I bet Maria can't get enough of it. I bet she eats you out every chance she gets, doesn't she?"

"Don't talk about her," Natasha said, and then she gasped when she felt his cock push deeper into her.

"Why not?" he asked. "Are you trying to forget about what you're doing right now? Please don't tell me you're going to try and pretend that this never happened once we leave this gym." She said nothing, and he laughed when he realized that was precisely what she was going to do. "You're never going to be able to forget this, Natasha," he vowed. "Especially after I cum inside of you. Maybe Maria will be able to taste it the next time she puts her head between your legs. Wouldn't that be a fun surprise?" 

Natasha groaned and shook her head, but she kept herself propped up on her knees and elbows and endured his thrusts. This wasn't a comfortable position for her; the weight bench wasn't exactly designed with this in mind. Peter wasn't concerned with her comfort though, and in her current frame of mind Natasha was willing to put up with any inconvenience in order to get fucked by him. It didn't matter to her that she was bare naked in the private gym at the Avenger facility and down on her hands and elbows on the uncomfortable weight bench, and it didn't even matter to her that she was cheating on her girlfriend. Her body felt the discomfort and the guilt of not being faithful to Maria weighed her down, but neither of those things were enough to make her want this to stop. She was as helpless to deny her lust for Peter as any other woman would be if he turned his attention on them.

It had just been the two of them in the gym since Steve had finished his workout earlier on before Peter made his move, so there was no one else around to watch him slam his cock into the sexy redhead as he stood behind her. That was a shame, honestly; he'd be more than happy to show this off to the world. He was making the sexy Black Widow his, rocking her world with every deep thrust that made her moan. She was loud enough to drown out the slapping sound of his hips smacking against her ass every time he drove forward into her.

Peter groaned and forced his body to fuck her harder still. Now that he'd got started he couldn't get enough of it, or of her. He couldn't believe he'd waited this long to fuck her. This was so much better than being with a normal woman, and not just because Natasha's body was downright perfect. Yes, her pussy felt so tight and perfect, and he wanted nothing more than to keep pushing forward into her, fuck her deeper than anyone else ever had. Yes, she had amazing breasts and a tight ass that looked so good when his hips smacked against it and made those firm cheeks jiggle.

But the best thing of all for him was knowing who she was. This wasn't just some average beautiful woman, some sexy swimsuit model type; he'd fucked plenty of women like that already since embracing the changes the symbiote had wrought. This was the Black Widow, the deadly spy, one of the most trusted agents of SHIELD and even a member of the Avengers. Natasha wasn't just one of the sexiest women in the world; she was one of the strongest as well. Knowing that it was this strong woman moaning and screaming in pleasure as he fucked her on the weight bench made Peter feel as powerful as taking down any dangerous villain ever had.

It was an amazing experience for him but it was clear that Natasha was even more captivated by the pleasure than he was. Her moans had gotten progressively louder and more desperate as the fucking continued, and Peter had made enough women scream in ecstasy over the past several months to recognize what was happening.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" he said. She moaned helplessly, and then yelped when he surprised her with a quick but hard spank across her right ass cheek. "Go ahead." He kept his hips moving, not giving her any sort of break or chance to catch her bearings, not that her lust-addled mind would have wanted such a thing. "Do it. I know it's been awhile since you've been fucked by a man, and I'm sure none of the men you've been with have ever fucked you like this. It's fine to show it. Cum for me, Natasha. Let me hear you scream."

She obliged him on both counts. Her body could take no more of this; the pleasure broke her and forced her to give in to what she was feeling.

"Oh _fuck!_ " she whined, and then she let out a mindless, prolonged scream as her orgasm overtook her. It was lucky for her that the gym was otherwise empty and it was on its own floor of the complex, because she was not bothering to try and keep her cries of pleasure down. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that she didn't have the ability to hold them back right now, lost as she was to the pleasure. Peter would bet all of the money in Tony's bank account that she had never had a climax as intense as this in her life.

Peter continued to fuck her through her orgasm, which went on seemingly forever. As soon as her scream cut off and she came down from her high it was as if she was a puppet who had had its strings cut. Her elbows gave out on her and she wound up face-down on the bench, with her back arching and her ass sticking up in the air. She stayed there, face-down on the bench and ass in the air, and her only real reaction to the continued fucking were the little gasps she let out.

She was too out of it to hear the door to the gym open, but Peter looked up just in time to see Maria Hill walk into the gym. The agent, who had changed into a simple tank top and slightly more conservative workout shorts than Natasha's, froze at the sight of two people naked and obviously in the middle of a rigorous bout of sex on the weight bench. Then her eyes went wide when she recognized just who was face-down on the bench and getting pounded. Peter met her horrified eyes and grinned, unashamed at having been caught in the middle of fucking Agent Hill's girlfriend. On the contrary, this couldn't have worked out better. This was a perfect chance for him to show his strength to another of the powerful and sexy women that he worked with.

"I'm going to cum inside of you, Natasha," he said. He might have been talking to the Black Widow but he was staring straight at her girlfriend while he said it. This was as much for Maria as it was for the woman he was actually balls-deep inside of. He wanted Fury's trusted right hand woman to watch as he creampied her girlfriend right in front of her.

Natasha groaned and Maria shook her head but neither of them said or did anything to try and stop Peter from pressing his hips against the redhead's upraised ass and firing his semen inside of her body. He knew enough about Natasha's time in the Red Room to know that there was no actual risk of her getting pregnant, but this wasn't about that. It was all about the idea behind it, the message that he was sending by cumming inside of this sexy woman while her girlfriend stood there and watched. He smirked at the dark-haired voyeur while he emptied his balls inside of her girlfriend, and sighed in satisfaction as he finally pulled his cock out of Natasha's well-fucked pussy.

"That was a lot of fun," he said. He slapped his cock against Natasha's butt a few times to shake off a few excess drops, and then decided it was time to really twist the knife. "I hope you enjoyed the show, Maria."

Natasha gasped at the mention of her girlfriend's name, and it was enough to shock her body into action. She found the energy to roll over and sit up on the bench, and then she saw that he hadn't been bluffing. Her girlfriend really was in the gym; she'd just seen her get fucked and creampied.

"Maria," she whispered, shaking her head. Maria said nothing, apparently having been shocked into silence. Her eyes kept switching from her girlfriend to the man who had just fucked her and cum inside of her, and Peter was pleased to note that her eyes kept lingering on his cock for longer and longer periods of time whenever she looked at him. If she was reacting already before he'd even approached her this was going to be even easier than he'd expected it to be. He took slow, purposeful steps towards the second woman.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Maria asked, her voice trembling and confused. "What--why?"

He didn't know if she was asking why he'd just fucked her girlfriend and creampied her right in front of her, why Natasha had gone along with any of it or why he was currently taking her by the hand and leading her over to the bench where Natasha still sat. It wasn't like Peter really cared anyway. He was only concerned with fulfilling his own desires, and Maria was as helpless to resist him as her girlfriend had been.

"I made a mess," he said. He met Natasha's eye and nodded at her. "Lie down and show her." She complied right away, going down flat on her back on the bench so her ass hung over the side and spreading her legs wide. Maria stood and stared at Peter's handiwork.

"Sorry about that," he said without an ounce of actual apology in his voice. "She's dripping, isn't she? Why don't you be a good girlfriend and clean her up?"

"Uh, r-right." Maria started looking around the gym, probably trying to find a cloth or something to help her girlfriend wash up with. Peter chuckled and lightly smacked her through her workout shorts, making her jump in surprise.

"Not like that, silly," he said. "Clean her up with your tongue."

" _What?!_ " Maria whirled around to stare at him and shook her head. "No, I couldn't! That's crazy!" She seemed to have recovered from her daze somewhat, at least enough to protest and try to regain some sense of normalcy here. "Peter, I don't know what's going on, why you and Natasha did what you did, why..." she trailed off as her eyes drifted back down to his cock against her will, and then she shook her head hard as if to clear it.

"Why you can't stop staring at my cock?" he asked, smiling at the flush on her cheeks. "Its okay, Maria. You understand now, right? Don't be too angry with Natasha for cheating on you. After all, you want to do it too, right?"

"N-no, I--"

"You don't need to try and pretend you're not turned on right now," he said. "It's very obvious, you know. You want my cock as badly as Natasha did. And I'll give it to you. I'll fuck you just as hard as I fucked your girlfriend. But only after you clean her up."

"Do it, Maria," Natasha said. "It feels so, _so_ amazing. I want you to feel it too. You deserve to know what it feels like." Peter could see Maria's feeble resistance crumbling. It wouldn't take much longer now. He put his hands on Maria's shoulders from behind.

"Go ahead," he whispered into her ear. "Go be a good girlfriend and clean Natasha up. If you do a really good job of it, I'll make sure to reward you."

Maria's knees hit the floor almost as soon as he whispered the word _reward_ into her ear. She couldn't have been too comfortable down on the gym floor, and Natasha wasn't exactly in paradise either. Both women put up with it though in order to get what they wanted.

It became immediately obvious that these two were very familiar with each other's bodies. Maria knew just what her girlfriend liked and was able to give it to her even under the very odd and trying circumstances they now found themselves in. While lapping at Natasha's pussy with her tongue she also rubbed at her clit, and Peter walked to the side to observe her technique. This wasn't just about cleaning her up. She was trying to make her girlfriend feel good too. Was she putting all this effort in because she wanted to take care of Natasha or because she wanted to earn the reward he'd promised her?

Whatever her motivation, Maria worked with speed and skill. She not only did a very thorough job of licking Natasha clean, but between her tongue and fingers she soon had her girlfriend moaning in orgasm and grabbing onto her black hair desperately while her hips bucked on the bench.

"You did a great job, Agent Hill," Peter said, smiling down at her as she pulled back. "You've earned your reward."

He helped her back to her feet and got to work on undressing her. He left the tank top on and went straight for her shorts and underwear, pulling them both down her legs. She stepped out of them and allowed him to remove them completely, but she cast an uncertain glance at Natasha. It wasn't any great surprise; Natasha herself might have been more resistant at first if her girlfriend had been in the room to watch them. Knowing you were about to cheat on your girlfriend was one thing, but knowing she was actually going to watch you do it was at another level. Peter didn't need to try and talk her into it though, because Natasha did it for him.

"Let him do it, Maria," she said, looking up at her girlfriend from the bench. "You won't regret it. Trust me, you've never been fucked like this."

Maria gave in under the dual threat of her girlfriend's encouragement and her own lust. She came along willingly as Peter led her over to the nearby treadmill. He had her stand on the treadmill and grab onto the rests, and got into position behind her. While he was tempted to turn the thing on and make this significantly more challenging (for her; he'd be fine) he decided to keep it relatively simple. She was probably going to have a hard enough time keeping her balance with the fucking he was about to give her even while stationary, especially with how long she'd been dating Natasha.

As she'd known she would be, she was already wet for him by the time he guided his cock into her from behind. Just like with Natasha, her body was immediately receptive even with all of the reasons her brain was telling her she shouldn't be.

Peter got straight to fucking her. He was already fired up, having never really cooled down in between fucking Natasha. Maria's unexpected arrival had really gotten him going. Creampieing Natasha while her girlfriend watched was possibly the most rewarding experience he'd had yet, but rather than being satisfied by that, he instead wanted more.

Maria's hands held onto the treadmill for dear life as Peter took her, fucking her at least as roughly as he had her girlfriend. His sex drive was by no means diminished after his fun with Natasha, and he was driven to dominate Maria just as completely. He wanted to prove himself to both of these strong women. They'd probably thought he was a shy and relatively harmless kid when he first joined SHIELD, but he wasn't that kid anymore. He was a man now, and the symbiote had made him into a man ready to take on any challenge, dominate any woman no matter how strong she might be.

His dominance was complete when he fucked Maria to an orgasm of her own, which while not as loud as Natasha's was no less intense for it. Rather than screaming her pleasure out for anyone to hear, Maria gasped and whimpered her way through her climax. Peter wasn't bothered by the less vocal reaction; he'd proven his point regardless. He felt satisfied and very pleased with himself as he came inside of Maria moments later.

She probably would have fallen flat on her face if he hadn't caught her in his arms, carried her off of the treadmill and put her down on the bench on top of her girlfriend. The two women embraced each other automatically. Maybe their mutual infidelity had brought them both closer together? They would undoubtedly be having a long conversation about this and what it meant for them, but Peter wasn't overly concerned with that. He'd had his fun with them both, but he was only just getting started. There were so many other sexy female heroes for him to conquer and fuck.

Up until now it had only been ordinary girls who experienced all that the new and improved Peter Parker had to offer, but he was ready to pursue some of the other strong female Avengers.

\--

"How do I look?"

Peter could see that Wanda Maximoff was nervous. It was understandable, honestly. She was trying out a new look, and it was very, very different from what she normally wore. Different, but different in a very good way from Peter's point of view. Wanda generally dressed pretty conservatively, especially in comparison to the costumes some of the other female superheroes wore. He'd still thought she was cute before in her dark red corset that flashed some enticing cleavage and those leather pants that framed her ass so well, but this new costume was taking things to a different level of sexiness for the Scarlet Witch.

She radiated power and oozed sex appeal in this new costume. It was easy for him to imagine her dominating the fuck out of someone as he took in this little red leotard, if it could even qualify as a leotard with how little skin it actually covered, and the matching gloves and boots. Even the red headpiece that framed her face added to the look. Everyone who knew her or knew of her was well aware of how powerful Wanda Maximoff was, but now her costume was every bit as eye-catching and attention-grabbing as her powers were. She truly looked the part of the Scarlet Witch now. She looked strong and sexy at the same time. This costume was going to make major waves on the superhero fetish sites and blogs all around the net, but even the horniest of Wanda's admirers wouldn't dare tell her all the thoughts her new look inspired. They were far too afraid of what she could do to them if they pissed her off.

"You look hot as hell," he said honestly. She blushed but grinned as she turned her head away. He wasn't done yet though. That had been normal enough, and the old Peter probably would have left it there, if he'd even been able to get that simple line off without blushing and stammering. The new Peter was just getting warmed up though. "You look slutty as hell too." Wanda's jaw dropped, and her blushing face quickly became red for a very different reason.

"What did you say?!" She glared at him, embarrassment giving way to outrage. Just about anyone else probably would have apologized and begged for forgiveness, or perhaps simply turned and ran. In his case he would've had a pretty good chance to escape thanks to his reflexes and his webs, but he didn't even entertain the idea of trying to flee.

"You heard me," he said. "Come on, don't act like you're shocked to hear it. Did you look in a mirror before you tried that thing on? You're practically begging to be fucked."

Wanda shook with rage before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes back up she looked at him with what was clearly forced calm.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize for that, Peter," she said. He could tell that she was serious. She wouldn't try to seriously injure him of course; she wasn't sadistic. But she fully intended to use her frightening powers to send a message, to put him in his place and punish him for what she perceived as an insult. But Peter wasn't going to back down and he wasn't going to apologize. He walked towards her slowly, in no rush to get to her. He didn't fear her, and he wasn't going to bow to her.

"I can see I made you angry," he said. "Let me make it up to you." Her eyes got wider as he got closer to her, and she suddenly looked less certain of herself. He understood what was happening even if she didn't. He'd seen it often enough now to recognize that she was falling under his spell the closer he got to her and the more openly he appreciated her body that was on such glorious display for him in her new costume.

She backed up as he got closer to her, but soon enough she had nowhere else to go. Her back hit the wall and she stared at him with a confused sort of lust, unable to understand why she couldn't get these thoughts out of her head. He smiled at her and grabbed her breasts through her flimsy excuse for a leotard, and she groaned.

"It's okay to admit you want to be a slut," he said. "I promise I won't think less of you for it. After all, you're not going to be a slut for just anyone. Most of the people that are going to see you in this costume aren't going to be able to do anything but stare at you and wish that they could reach out and touch you. You're way out of their league. But you're not out of mine."

As hot as she looked with the long red cape hanging down off of her shoulders, he felt that it might get in the way of what he wanted to do and so he removed that first. Once that was done he reached around her body, picked her up by the ass and looked for an available surface to put her down on. He considered the wall for a second but then decided that would be far too mundane. Instead he used his webbing to create a sort of bed for them to fuck on. Wanda just clung to his neck and went along for the ride. She might not understand why she was going along with this so readily, why she couldn't turn off the undeniable attraction she felt for him, but she sure as hell understood what was about to happen when he freed his cock and tugged the bottom of her leotard to the side.

"Deny it all you want, but there's no way you didn't know how slutty this costume was going to make you look before you put it on," he said. He rubbed his cock against her and found that she was already wet, not that he'd expected anything less. "Now I'm going to treat you like the slut that you are. _My_ slut."

He knew she wasn't going to fight him, wasn't going to resist. She was thoroughly under his thrall now, just as ready to be fucked as any other woman he set his sights on. He still decided to take this chance to have a little fun with her. Before actually sticking his cock into her he shot some more webs to bind her hands together above her head. It wasn't something that he _needed_ to do; she was going to be moaning willingly soon enough. But looking up and seeing her hands stuck together was hot. She was helpless and under his control. Wanda Maximoff was about as formidable an opponent as you could find in the Avengers, male or female, but right now she'd been reduced to his plaything.

Peter entered her with one mighty shove, making her groan as he slid the entirety of his massive cock into her all at once. That set the tone for what was to come, because after taking a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of her tight cunt (tighter even than Natasha and Maria, which was really saying something) and admire the dazed expression on her face as she was filled, he got to work.

The force behind Peter's thrusts were almost brutal in nature. Even before bonding with the symbiote he'd had a significant amount of physical strength in his body, something that often got overlooked among his other attributes. He poured that strength into fucking Wanda as hard as he possibly could. Even Natasha and Maria probably would have been shocked if they'd seen just how roughly he was taking the Sokovian.

His hips drove forward and his cock speared into her as deep as it could reach, over and over again. Peter had been playing a dangerous game when he called her a slut, but now he was proving the truth behind his words. Maybe she wasn't a slut for anyone else, but she was a slut for him and that was all he really cared about. He fucked her as if she were some nameless, faceless woman he couldn't have cared less about rather than a trusted teammate and even a friend.

If they'd been fucking on a bed it would have rocked beneath them. The bedsprings would have been tested and likely would have failed that test. It wouldn't have even been the first bed he'd broken since embracing his new self and beginning his pursuit of beautiful women, and he'd never fucked any of those nameless conquests as hard as he was fucking Wanda. A normal woman wouldn't have been able to take a pounding like this; it would have been too much for their bodies to keep up with. Even the Scarlet Witch herself was having a rough time with it, which really spoke volumes. Drool escaped her mouth and ran down her chin, and her little needy whines were honestly kind of pathetic.

Peter got off on it. He looked down at the ruin he was making of Wanda Maximoff and felt immense pride in what he was accomplishing. No one else would have dared to call Wanda a slut, much less attempted to back it up, but he was backing it up with overwhelming success. He doubted even the horniest of the internet fanboys would believe this was happening. Who could ever imagine the mighty Scarlet Witch being reduced to such a slutty, moaning mess?

He was pretty sure that Wanda climaxed at some point; it felt like she did at least. It was hard to be sure since she was just babbling and moaning by this point and wasn't able to tell him much of anything. It wasn't like he cared all that much anyway. He wasn't here to make sure she had a good time; he was here to fuck her like the slut she was. He wanted her to remember this moment every time she put this costume on and prepared to go out and work. To the rest of the world she might be the powerful Scarlet Witch, but the two of them would always clearly remember this moment, the moment that she'd tried the costume on and Peter had shown her just what he thought of it. Well, he would remember it clearly. Her memories of this night might be less clear, less distinct. She would remember the overall feeling of submission though; that he was sure of.

Wanda's babbling took on a different tone when he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. The leotard did its best to cover her back up for the briefest moment, but he cut that off right away. He pulled it right back, exposing her to him once more. He wasn't going to simply stick his cock straight back in her though. He'd flipped her over for more than just a change of position. He wanted to take things up a notch before he finished with her.

She tensed when his finger pressed against her asshole. She might have been fucked into a stupor but her body still recognized what he was doing and correctly interpreted his intentions. If he was feeling truly malicious he might have just slid his cock into her ass straight away, but not even the newer, rougher Peter Parker was that ruthless. He took delight in fucking her hard and treating her like a slut, but he wasn't a sadist. Besides, this was going to feel better for him if he got her ready first.

He reached between her legs, where he was able to gather plenty of natural lubrication on his fingers. After rubbing it in and getting her ass nice and lubed up, he grabbed his cock and prodded at her rear hole.

"If you want to prove to me that you're not my slut, you can speak up now," he said. "If you don't, I'm going to fuck your ass in this fancy new costume." 

"Mmgfh," was Wanda's eloquent response.

"That sounded like a yes to me," he said, and then he pushed his cock forward. Wanda moaned as he slid into her ass, and Peter could understand the feeling. He hadn't been expecting this. She wasn't the first woman he'd taken up the ass, but she _was_ the tightest. "Maybe I was wrong about you," he groaned. "Maybe you aren't such a slut after all if your ass is this tight." An interesting thought popped up and made him smile. "I wonder if I'm your first. Am I taking your anal virginity right now, witch?" Her only answer was more indistinct moaning and whining.

"Right. Guess I shouldn't have expected a clear answer." Peter wasn't disappointed about her inability to communicate with him. On the contrary, he was proud that he'd already brought her down to such a state that she couldn't even think or speak coherently. And he hadn't even really gotten going with the anal fucking yet.

That changed quickly of course. He wasted little time in building up to anything. There was no gradual escalation of force here, no pacing himself or giving her time to get used to having his long, thick cock in her ass. She wasn't his lover; she was his slut, here to be fucked. Maybe she wasn't a slut in general, but every time he saw her in this new costume he would know that she was _his_ slut, and there was no need to take it easy on her.

Wanda endured the anal fuck without complaint, her body being pressed down and rocked against his thick webbing in relative silence aside from her mindless grunts, his pants of exertion and the slapping of his hips meeting her round ass as he took her. Peter would have liked to keep fucking her ass well into the night, but he'd already had an early morning double blowjob from Maria and Natasha, this was the tightest hole he'd ever fucked and even his body had its limits. He gave her a few more determined thrusts, grabbed her butt cheeks with both hands and came inside of her ass with a satisfied groan.

Peter looked down at Wanda, feeling a great deal of smugness as he watched some of his semen trickle out of her ass. With a sudden burst of inspiration he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the obscene image. He didn't plan to post it online or share it around, at least for now. He was content to have this private image, this proof that the Scarlet Witch was indeed his own personal slut.

\--

"What's...come over me?"

Peter, dressed in full Spider-Man regalia, glanced behind him and saw Captain Marvel doubled over on the other side of the park bench he'd just passed, her hands on her knees. This gave some of the nearby joggers a fantastic look at her ass in her tight suit.

"Something wrong, Danvers?" he asked, looking back and forth between the affected hero he was teaming up with and the smuggler they'd been chasing.

"Hot...feel so hot," she said. She rubbed her legs together and her hands groped at her breasts through her suit. "Can't take it."

It didn't take Peter long to put two and two together. His spidey sense had allowed him to completely dodge the strange purple chemical that the suspect fired back at them as he tried to run, but Carol obviously hadn't been so lucky. And given the way she was squirming and pawing at herself it was abundantly clear that she'd been hit with some kind of aphrodisiac.

"Go," Carol managed to gasp before reaching between her legs and rubbing the crotch of her suit with a whimper. "Catch him."

Peter did so easily; he caught the man in the back with a web shot that pinned him against a nearby tree. Then he turned his attention to something far more interesting: Captain Marvel straddling and humping the edge of a park bench.

"You look like you need some help," he said, walking towards her.

" _Please_ ," she gasped. He nodded, but she couldn't see the smile underneath the mask. She probably wanted him to help her by whisking her away to safety before any more people could snap pictures or take cell phone videos of her acting so lewdly in the middle of the park, but he had a very different idea.

"Holy shit," a nearby jogger said, shocked when Spider-Man pulled down the pants of his costume. The Asian woman walking her dog gasped when she got a good look at just how much cock had been stuffed into that suit. Peter ignored them though, and everyone else too. Director Fury, Captain Rogers and everyone else was going to be furious with him for this but he couldn't have cared less. With how aloof Captain Marvel was and how little time she spent on Earth he didn't know if he would ever have this opportunity again, and he was going to take it even if it had to be out in the middle of a crowded public park on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Carol's eyes widened when she saw him walking up to her, cock standing hard and proud, but she didn't argue or ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. She licked her lips and moaned while staring straight at his cock. The aphrodisiac she'd been hit with had left her so horny and driven her so insane with lust that her mind no longer cared that they were about to do all of this in a public park with dozens of people watching. She didn't even care that millions of people were going to see it within hours thanks to the rise of smartphones and the magic of the internet. All her body cared about was the desire that threatened to consume her and the cock that held the potential to sate this uncontrollable lust.

"Open your mouth," he said as he neared her. She scrambled onto her knees on the bench and parted her lips for him, leaving her mouth wide open for the taking. Peter fed her his cock and groaned as her lips sealed shut around it immediately. Apparently she didn't want to let him or his cock go now that they were within her reach.

"We might just break the internet today, captain," he said. "How many hits do you think Spider-Man fucking Captain Marvel's face is going to do?" He looked down into Carol's blue eyes, which stared up at him with hunger and need while she bobbed her head on his cock as best she could.

He was aware of cell phones coming out of pockets as the growing crowd around them got into position to capture every angle of what was happening. Some of the onlookers elbowed each other to try and get into a better position to see, snap pictures of and record the unbelievable scene unfolding before their eyes. _Let them look_ , Peter thought to himself. Let the entire world, hell, the entire _galaxy_ watch him fuck Captain Marvel's face in broad daylight!

She was doing her best to suck him off and was doing a pretty good job of it in fact, but he wasn't in the mood to passively have her suck him right now. He wanted to fuck her face and dominate her for the galaxy to see, and that's just what he did. Peter put his hands on top of her head and took over, thrusting his hips and burying his cock down her throat.

The sound of Captain Marvel gagging around his cock was going to fuel countless fantasies in the coming days and weeks, and he couldn't even imagine how many millions of times the video and pictures of his balls smacking against her chin were going to be shared. Peter was no stranger to going viral, not since the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man had started making a name for himself, but he knew that this was going to be a sensation like nothing that he'd ever done before. Sex sells, after all, and while stories about Spider-Man's new personality and alleged sexual exploits had already started to spread online thanks to some of the very satisfied women he'd been with, actually being able to see and watch him in action like this was going to cement this newer, more confident and masculine Spider-Man in people's minds forever. And of course it helped that the woman who was gagging as he fucked her face and forced his cock down her throat in broad daylight was none other than the beautiful, strong, feared and lusted-after Captain Marvel.

Carol didn't look like much of an intergalactic superhero right now, not with Spider-Man's hands holding her blonde hair and pulling her head down while he worked his hips back and forth and made her swallow his cock. And she made no attempt to assert her own strength or take control of anything that was happening. He had a feeling that she wasn't accustomed to being at all submissive in any aspect of her life, sex included, which only made it that much more fun for him to fuck her face on this park bench.

Peter kept snapping his hips until he sensed that his time was almost up. He could have simply kept doing what he was doing and had Carol swallow his load, but he decided he wanted to provide a better show for their audience in the park, not to mention all of those who would see the show later on the internet. Hell, at least one of these phones was probably livestreaming all of this right now. And what better clip for those watching in the present or in the future than Captain Marvel getting a facial out in public?

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and stroked himself while aiming directly at Carol's face. There was no way she couldn't tell what was coming, but in her current state of hyper-arousal she welcomed it. She shifted around on her knees to offer him a better angle, and the crowd shifted and fought to adjust and get a better vantage point as well.

Peter put on a show for them all, spraying Carol with a massive load. This wasn't his first time giving a woman a facial, though he'd never done it with a viewing audience before. He felt he did a great job of entertaining them, taking careful aim and trying to hit as much of her face as he could. By the time he was done she was more or less coated from forehead all the way down to chin, looking more like she'd just been through a bukkake gangbang rather than it having been a one man job.

"Fuck, that's going to be a great thumbnail," some guy with shaggy black hair said. Peter just shook his head underneath his mask. There was no way he was letting it end there. Who knew if or when he would ever have this chance with Captain Marvel again? And it wasn't like there was any point in waiting or hoping for a chance to fuck her without a crowd around. That ship had already sailed, so why not make the most of this once in a lifetime opportunity?

"Get ready for the real show, guys," he said arrogantly. Then he bent over Carol and took care of her suit. The audience got a few great shots of her bare pussy on the park bench, but he quickly scooped her up, hooked his arms underneath her thighs and carried her away from the bench in a full nelson position.

" _Yes, fuck, yes!_ " Carol moaned as he held her up and shoved his cock into her without any further ado. The aphrodisiac obviously hadn't worn off yet; she was still too horny to give a shit about being fucked in front of an audience. Her body wanted his cock, it wanted to be fucked, and Peter had no qualms about being the one to give it to her even if his mind was still perfectly clear. The way he saw it, her fate was sealed as soon as the drug took over. If it hadn't been him doing this it would've been one of these random people in the park, if not a whole train of them. He was doing her a favor and making sure she wouldn't be at risk and left vulnerable in front of someone who might try to hurt her.

That's the story he would tell Fury at least. The man might or might not believe it, but Peter doubted he'd do anything about it and honestly didn't care either way. The old Peter Parker might have been petrified about the fallout from all of this, but the new Peter welcomed it. Besides, the simple pleasure of bouncing Captain Marvel on his cock was worth any consequences that Fury, SHIELD or even Carol herself might try to throw his way after the fact.

He doubted any of the resistance would actually come from Carol herself though. Even if it was the aphrodisiac that had created this opening, she was still going to remember how it had felt to get fucked by his cock. She would probably be mortified when she came back to her senses and realized that their public show was the talk of the internet, but she was also going to remember the pleasure of being fucked by him. Just like Natasha, Maria and Wanda before her, her body wasn't going to be able to forget what it felt like to be impaled on his cock.

No one else was going to forget it either. As they say, once something goes on the internet it's there forever. Even if this video and these pictures were taken down, they would pop right back up somewhere else and multiply. Who wasn't going to want to watch Spider-Man giving Captain Marvel a standing full nelson in the middle of a park?

Carol moaned enthusiastically as he fucked her, providing one hell of an erotic soundtrack for the video whether she was aware of it or not. Peter was motivated by those sounds too. Listening to Captain Marvel's moans made him want to see just how loud she could get, and he did his best to fuck her even harder. Carol must not have had much time to find a man to have some fun with during her interplanetary adventures, because her pussy felt so snug around him. He wondered if any man had ever been this deep inside of her or ever fucked her in such a dominant fashion. It went without saying that no one had ever claimed her in such a public setting. 

He doubted anyone had ever fucked her so silly either. She had thrown her head back and was panting and moaning shamelessly as he fucked her. He was sure the assembled crowd was shocked by how obscene she looked and sounded, because even Peter was a bit surprised. Nothing about this team-up had gone the way he'd expected it to, but Peter had no problem with that. It had all gone better than he could have asked for, to be honest. They'd caught their target without much of a struggle, no one had gotten hurt, and now he'd had the pleasure of claiming Captain Marvel, facefucking her and giving her a facial and now bouncing her on his cock in a standing full nelson while their audience watched transfixed. There was only one thing left for him to do now, and it was something he was going to take a great deal of pleasure in.

Unlike when he'd fucked her face, he did not pull his cock out of her when he felt his orgasm coming. No, this time he was going to stay right where he was. He continued to hold her in his arms and fuck her as hard as ever, and when the end came he spent his load inside of Carol's tight pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh _yes!_ " Carol moaned. She squirmed in his arms, but not to get away. Her own climax had triggered the moment that he'd started to cum inside of her, and he was left to wonder if the aphrodisiac might have had something to do with that. If so he might have to thank that dude for firing it at them when he got a chance, because he'd never seen, heard or felt a female orgasm quite like this one. Carol moaned and shook like a wild woman as she came, and her pussy squeezed him even tighter, making the end of his own orgasm that much more pleasant.

Peter made sure to keep holding her up long after he'd shot everything that his balls had to give inside of her. Even after he pulled his cock out of her he held her in his arms for several long, crucial moments, knowing that dozens of camera phones were getting a prime look at her pussy that had just gotten creampied. This was not unlike what he'd done with Natasha and Maria, just on a far larger scale. He'd creampied the Black Widow in front of her girlfriend; now he'd just creampied Captain Marvel with the entire galaxy watching. What had happened with Natasha and Maria would stick with the three of them together, but it had never passed beyond the walls of that private gym. For Carol though, this was never going to go away. From now on, any time someone did a web search for Captain Marvel, that time she took a facial and then a creampie from Spider-Man in the park was going to be one of the first things that popped up.

The old Peter might have felt some degree of guilt over that, knowing that it was primarily his fault even if he hadn't been the one to release the aphrodisiac. The new Peter pulled the lower half of his costume back into place and swung away on his webs with his other arm wrapped around a drowsy Carol, pleased with how well this team-up had gone.


	2. Punishments, Corrections, Debuts and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has some more fun with Maria, Natasha and later Wanda. But when Carol gets him alone, it’s on her terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One scene of femdom this chapter, in contrast to the first chapter and the other scenes of this second one.

Natasha sighed as she returned to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Maria. It had been another long and frustrating day working as one of Nick Fury’s highest-ranking SHIELD agents, but now her day was done and she could look forward to a nice relaxing evening with her girlfriend.

Or that was the plan, anyway. That plan quickly went by the wayside when she entered the apartment and heard the unmistakably erotic sounds emanating from their shared bedroom. That Maria was cheating on her was surprising enough, though it wasn’t like Natasha could completely blame her after what had happened recently with Peter Parker. The bigger surprise was that Maria’s feminine grunts were accompanied by far more masculine ones, and unless she was mistaken she was pretty sure she knew who those grunts belonged to. She’d heard them often enough when he gave her a different kind of workout in the private gym.

She felt plenty of trepidation as she walked towards their bedroom and opened the door, but she’d never been one to run and hide from her problems. She was going to tackle this head-on, just like she did everything else.

Sure enough, it was Peter Parker making those noises, and Peter Parker who was responsible for Maria’s squeals. He had her bent over their bed and was slamming his cock into her from behind. From the looks of it they’d been at this for quite some time. Maria’s hair was disheveled, her skin shone with sweat and the room stank of sex.

“It looks like you two are having fun,” Natasha said, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at them. She wasn’t sure what the appropriate reaction was here. It seemed hypocritical for her to get angry with Maria for cheating when it had been her who cheated first, her who had been unable to resist Peter in the gym. Yes, Maria had soon followed, but maybe that wouldn’t have happened if Natasha hadn’t fallen first.

But even so, she’d thought that would be the end of it. Peter hadn’t mentioned it again and neither had Maria, so she’d chalked it up to one afternoon of temporary insanity and assumed they were going to put it behind them and pretend it had never happened. Yet it seemed Peter and Maria had different ideas.

Maria looked up at her when she spoke, but she didn’t look the least bit abashed to have been caught red-handed by her girlfriend. She just grinned at Natasha and brushed some of her hair off of her sweaty face.

“Welcome home, babe,” Maria said. “I’ll be with you in just a second. Just gotta have one last orgasm first.”

Natasha shook her head and stood there silently, watching as Peter continued to fuck her girlfriend right in front of her. She wondered if this was anything like Maria felt when she first walked into the gym and saw her getting fucked face-down on the weight bench. Probably not; the circumstances were different this time. It wasn’t quite the shock that the gym escapade had surely been for Maria, but at least Natasha had felt some semblance of guilt for cheating on her girlfriend. Maria just smiled and knowingly made her watch.

Peter wasn’t solely relying on the powerful thrusts of his hips to get Maria off. He was also using both of his hands very effectively too. One of them was cupping Maria’s breast and rubbing her nipple, and the other was between her legs and rubbing at her clit. It was a good idea; Natasha knew better than anyone else just how sensitive Maria’s clit was. She’d used that knowledge to make her girlfriend scream in pleasure many times over the course of their relationship, but now it was Peter Parker who was drawing that sort of pleasure out of her.

Natasha couldn’t begin to guess at just how long they’d been screwing but she’d only been in the bedroom for a few minutes when Maria screamed out in orgasm. It was a scream that rivaled any that Natasha had ever got out of her, which made her feel things she wasn’t at all comfortable with.

“Do you want another load inside of you, Maria?” Peter asked. Natasha’s observations had been accurate; they’d obviously been at this for quite some time if he was asking a question like that.

“No.” Maria shook her head, looked up at Natasha again and smirked. “I have another idea. Please pull out.”

Natasha was slightly surprised when Peter listened to her and pulled his cock out on command. There was nothing either of them had been able to say to make Peter go along with anything that day in the gym. It had been him in control from the very beginning back then, so seeing him listen to anything Maria had to say was unexpected. But she had a feeling he’d done so not out of deference to Maria but simply because he was curious to see what she had in mind. Given the way she was staring at Natasha, she had a feeling Maria’s idea was going to be rather humiliating for her.

“I think you need to be punished for cheating on me, Nat,” Maria said, walking towards her and reaching for her pants.

“You just cheated on me right now,” Natasha reminded her. She didn’t fight when her girlfriend pulled her pants down though, or when she went for her black panties immediately afterwards.

“And I would have never done that if you hadn’t cheated first,” Maria countered. “I’ve always been a faithful girlfriend, and then I walked in on you getting fucked in the gym like a slut. Then you encouraged me to lick his cum out of you, and _then_ you talked me into letting him fuck me.”

All of the things she was saying were technically true, though Natasha didn’t feel it was entirely fair to lay all of that on her. She’d been caught under Peter’s strange spell, as unable to resist him as Maria had subsequently been. It wasn’t like she could disagree with anything she was saying though, and that had a lot to do with why she allowed Maria to pull her shirt over her head, toss it aside and then unsnap her bra.

“So what now?” she asked as the bra fell from her body. “Did you fuck him again out of revenge? Are you satisfied now?”

“No, not just yet,” Maria said. “I think you deserve some more punishment. If you want to be a good girlfriend and make it up to me, get down on your knees right now.”

Despite herself, Natasha dropped to her knees without much thought of resistance. She knelt there in front of Maria, ready to accept her punishment. A large part of her felt like maybe she deserved it, whatever it was.

“Come over here, Peter,” Maria said, crooking her finger at him. He walked over towards them, big cock bouncing along with him, and as it came closer to her face Natasha licked her lips and swallowed. She was now expecting Maria to order her to suck it, and she wanted to mentally and physically prepare herself. Maria didn’t give her any orders though. She simply wrapped her own hand around Peter’s cock and started to stroke it. Natasha furrowed her brow as she watched Maria jerk Peter off right in front of her. Was this all that there was? Was she just going to make her watch this from up close? It was a bit humiliating, sure, but she’d expected something far more physically demanding on her.

Apparently Peter had similar thoughts, because he cleared his throat. “Uh, Maria? Are we going to get to the good stuff any time soon?” Natasha could hear the impatience in his voice, and she knew Maria could hear it too. She would bet that if Maria didn’t move this on soon, he was going to do it himself.

“Be patient, Peter,” she said. “Trust me; this is going to be great.” Her hand sped up, running from the tip to the base of the cock with surprising speed and skill. Given that she generally preferred women, Natasha wouldn’t have expected her to be so good at jerking off a cock. She definitely knew what she was doing though, running her hand down the soaked shaft firmly while she cupped and tickled his balls in her other hand.

She continued on in that vein for a few minutes, and Peter was either too curious to see what she had in mind or was enjoying her handjob too much to make any demands of her. He stood there and enjoyed it, and his groans told Natasha that it wouldn’t be much longer before he came. Maria knew it too, and she smirked at Natasha as she heard it.

“Get ready,” Nat,” she said. “The first part of your punishment is coming right… _now!_ ”

The moment that Peter’s cock began to spurt, Maria angled it so the head was pointing straight down at Natasha’s face. Her eyes widened when she realized her girlfriend’s true intent, and then she quickly snapped them shut to avoid the sting that would come if any of his cum got in her eyes. It was a wise decision, because she could feel him absolutely covering her in his seed. Burst after burst rained down against her face, Maria expertly aiming him so he got maximum coverage and sprayed every inch of her face. She could feel it sticking to her from her forehead down to her chin. She wanted to reach up and wipe it off, but she knew Maria would get angry with her for doing so. So she knelt there, forcing her hands to stay down at her sides, letting both Maria and Peter get a good look at her cum-covered face.

“Okay, that was worth it,” she heard Peter say. “Damn, that’s hot. You have a filthy mind, Agent Hill.”

“Oh, I’m not even close to finished with her yet,” Maria said. “Wait right here. I’ll be back in a second.”

Natasha heard Maria walk away, and risked a quick wipe across her eyes before cautiously opening her eyes. Peter smirked down at her, and she looked over to see Maria rummaging around in their closet. She returned with a familiar strap-on attached to her body. Natasha was no stranger to it; she’d both worn it and been fucked by it many times over the course of their relationship. Who got fucked and who did the fucking varied depending on their moods, but she didn’t need to wonder about the power dynamic tonight.

“Am I just expected to watch?” Peter asked. “Because while I’m sure watching you fuck your cheating girlfriend with that thing would be fun, I didn’t come here to sit on the sidelines.”

“Not at all,” Maria said, shaking her head. “You’re going to be active in this. Very, _very_ active.” She leaned in to whisper in Peter’s ear, and he smiled broadly when he heard what Maria had in mind. Natasha didn’t like that smile, or what it might mean for her.

Peter pulled her back to her feet, lifted her up off of the ground and into his arms, and lowered her straight onto his cock. Natasha gasped at the sudden intrusion. Normally having such a huge cock go that deep inside of her without warning would have been quite painful, but the shameful truth was that she was already dripping wet. Walking in on Peter fucking her girlfriend had been confusing, but it had also been arousing. She felt the same irresistible pull towards him that she’d felt that day in the gym, and having him cover her face in semen had only caused it to spike.

Having Peter hold her there and fuck her would have been quite enough for her to deal with all on its own, but then Maria reminded her that she was here too. Natasha felt her girlfriend applying lube to her ass and shook her head. She knew what that meant, and she was sure she wasn’t going to be able to take it. Peter bouncing her on his cock and Maria fucking her ass with the strap-on were each enough to push her to the limit individually. Combining the two was going to drive her insane.

Maria didn’t care about that though. She nudged her hips forward and slid the fake cock inside of her ass, causing Natasha to cry out in mingled pleasure and discomfort.

“I love that sound,” Maria said. “Keep making it for me, Natasha. Keep taking your punishment.”

The clinical part of Natasha’s brain was honestly impressed with how quickly Peter and Maria worked out a proper rhythm, one pulling their hips back just as the other thrust forward, making sure she was full of cock at all times. That little part of Natasha was silenced almost immediately though, because once they really got going she was unable to focus on anything but the pounding of cock in both of her holes.

Natasha was sandwiched helplessly between her girlfriend and the man who’d made them both stray, and her body was assaulted with mind-altering pleasure from either side over and over again. She was used to a rough pounding; she even liked it most of the time. But usually even the hardest fuck offered a moment or two to catch her breath, however briefly. That wasn’t the case here though. With Peter and Maria rocking her back and forth and taking their turns in thrusting into her, she wasn’t given even a moment to recover. She could only hang there, trapped between them as they gave her what might well have been the most physically and mentally exhausting fuck of her entire life.

The double penetration overwhelmed whatever resistance Natasha had, and she moaned and buried her face against Peter’s shoulder as they fucked her to climax. Her breath shook and her eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled to hang on.

It was only just the beginning though. The double fuck continued throughout her orgasm, and they kept right on taking her even after her high wore off. She groaned at the non-stop assault, but Maria just laughed.

“You didn’t think just one little orgasm would be enough to earn you a break, did you?” she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “This is only the beginning, Nat. We’re going to wear you out. You might not even remember your name by the time we’re done with you.”

She groaned and limply accepted both the thrusts and Maria’s words. She could tell Maria was dead serious, and she had no doubt that they were capable of doing it too. She was a mess already, and the longer they kept going the less she was going to be able to do about it.

Her punishment was just getting started.

\--

“Hey there, Peter Parker. Come with me.”

Peter allowed Carol Danvers to take him by the arm and lead him into a nearby spare bedroom in the Avengers mansion. He could have resisted, but he could tell from the look in her eye that she wouldn’t have been happy about it.

She’d barely spoken two words to him since their aphrodisiac-fuelled public escapade, which had indeed broken the internet. Spider-Man and Captain Marvel fucking in a public park had quickly become one of the most widely-viewed, shared and liked pieces of media in the history of the internet. There’d been a scandal surrounding it, but no one had the balls to try and suggest that either of them deserved punishment for it. It was obvious that Captain Marvel had been under the influence of the aphrodisiac and not in control of her own actions, and no one had any reason to suspect that Spider-Man hadn’t gotten hit by trace amounts of it as well. Nick Fury never asked him for an explanation, oddly enough, so he hadn’t had to decide whether he was going to use that stock story on him or admit that he’d avoided the aphrodisiac but try and convince him that he’d been trying to protect Carol from being taken advantage of by the crowd itself. Fury had only been concerned with making sure that everyone knew all about the aphrodisiac, knew that Captain Marvel hadn’t been in her right mind; he and Peter never spoke of it. 

Only Peter and Carol alone knew the full truth, that he’d successfully dodged the chemical and had fucked her of his own volition and while sound in body and mind.

He watched her curiously as she closed and then locked the door behind them. She turned back around and stared at him, and the look in her eyes gave him pause. He’d thought she might look angry with him; he was even prepared for it. But he couldn’t place what he saw on her face, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the unknown.

“It’s time we talk about what happened in the park,” she said seriously, and he nodded. He’d been expecting this conversation to come sooner or later, but her tone was nothing like he’d expected and it left him clueless on how to respond or what attitude to take. “That was a one time thing. It’ll never happen again.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” he said, nodding quickly. He felt like that went without saying, honestly. Carol Danvers was a whole different breed from Maria, Natasha, Wanda or anyone else that he’d fucked since his metamorphosis. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to fuck her like that without the aphrodisiac screwing with her head and eliminating her ability to reason, which was why he’d taken the leap and took advantage of that once in a lifetime opportunity when it presented itself to him. He’d been sure that he’d never get Carol in that position again, so if all she wanted was to make sure he knew that there would never be a repeat he would count himself lucky. As strong as he was, he knew Captain Marvel was a force unlike any other he’d ever contended with.

“This time, it’s going to be me in control,” she said. She picked him up bridal style, carried him over and dumped him down onto the bed. It should’ve been emasculating to be carried around and thrown down like that so effortlessly by a woman, but he was pretty turned on to be honest.

Carol pulled his clothing off in a hurry. Peter lifted his arms and legs to help her out when necessary, but if he hadn't she probably would have just yanked them off anyway. She was in no mood to take her time, apparently. Once she had him naked she slipped out of her pants and panties, climbed onto the bed and lowered her hips over his head. He was treated to the very appealing view of Carol's pussy descending onto his face.

"Last time you used me," she said. "This time I'm using you. Now get licking."

Peter's tongue quickly got to work. He wasn't used to being bossed around like this by women, not anymore. He was used to being the one who told women what to do. Even powerful women like Maria, Natasha and Wanda had fallen under his spell. Carol had too, but now that she was in her right mind again she was flexing her muscles and asserting her authority. It might have been an unfamiliar situation for Peter to find himself in but he didn't hate it. Not just anyone could dominate him like this; in fact he wasn't sure if any female in the galaxy _but_ Carol could do this. And in its own way that was actually really hot.

"Yeah, that's right," Carol said. She groaned above him and rocked her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against his face. "Lick me, spider. Use that tongue."

Peter had gotten pretty good at eating pussy, and he was happy to show Carol everything that he'd learned. He ran his tongue along her pussy, paying close attention to the sounds that she made and learning what she liked. It was an interesting change of pace. Usually it was him calling the shots and using his lovers however he liked, but here he was, devoting himself to pleasing Carol and listening to how she responded to make sure he was doing a good job.

"This is much better," she said. "You had your fun last time, but this is far more natural, don't you think? This is how it’s supposed to be; you underneath me, doing your best to make me feel good."

He was doing just that. Carol wasn't making it easy on him either; she kept moving around, either wiggling her hips from side to side or grinding against him. Her movement challenged him to keep up, but he didn't let it deter him. He kept licking her dutifully, and eventually he moved from licking her pussy to focusing on her clit. She gasped as soon as his tongue took its first pass at her clit, which encouraged him to follow up with firmer, harder licks.

"Ooh, yes!" Carol reached down, grabbed his hair and gave it a tug. "Lick my clit, Peter! Suck on it!" Peter immediately responded to her request, taking her clit between his lips and giving it a suck. She sighed and rolled her hips harder.

This wasn't Peter's first time giving cunnilingus, though it _was_ his first time having his face ridden like this. He adapted to the situation quickly though, embracing the reversal from his usual dominant role and throwing himself completely into the task of using his mouth to make this powerful and sexy woman happy. It was a successful effort too; he could hear it in the way she groaned and writhed against his face.

And if there'd ever been any doubt about how good a job he was doing between her legs, it was confirmed when her pleasured groans turned into orgasmic screams. Her grinding became even more intense and she grabbed and pulled his hair hard enough that he swore she was about to rip some of it out. That didn't happen, but what did happen was Carol squirting all over his face as his cunnilingus brought about its natural result.

He listened to Carol's deep breathing for half a minute or so before she pulled her hips away from his face and smoothed some of his hair back into place.

"That was a nice job, Peter," she said, petting his hair. "I'm proud of you. You might have taken advantage of a situation and fucked me in the park that day, but when it comes right down to it you're an obedient little thing, aren't you?"

It had been some time since anyone had spoken to him in such a way. Back before he bonded with the alien symbiote he regularly tolerated such patronizing treatment, but these days he was used to being the one talking down to people. He said nothing in response to Carol though. He just took it in silence. While he did briefly entertain the idea of challenging her, he didn't seriously think about attempting it. He wasn't sure how it would go, but it would likely interfere with the sex he was about to have. He might not be accustomed to being on the bottom or having the woman be in control during sex, but that didn't mean he was stupid enough to try and argue about it when the woman who would be taking the lead was as sexy as Carol.

"You licked my pussy so well, Peter," she said. She gave his cheek a little pat and then scooted down towards his lower body. "You followed directions so well. I think obedient, well-behaved young men like you deserve rewards. Would you like that?"

He nodded eagerly, not the least bit ashamed about submitting to her or about admitting how much he wanted this. She grinned and sat astride him, pausing to pull her shirt over her head. She hadn't been wearing a bra beneath it (maybe she'd been planning this and didn't want it to get in the way?), so it was her bare breasts that were exposed to him as soon as the shirt was off. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her breasts in all their glory; hell, the entire galaxy had seen them by this point thanks to their viral video. That didn't make them any less pleasing to the eye though.

Carol held his cock in her strong hand, and he could feel the power in that grip. He was completely at her mercy right now. She didn’t abuse her power though. Instead she held him steady, raised her hips and took his cock all the way inside of her with one swift drop of her hips. They both groaned in unison as they felt her pussy slide down and fill her up.

This was very different to how he’d taken her the first time, but it felt no less amazing. Fucking Captain Marvel for the world to see had been a blast, but he had no problem with submitting to her and having her fuck the hell out of him in the privacy of this room. He’d grown to love the dominance he held over most women, but when a woman as strong as Carol Danvers flexed her muscle he didn’t mind being on the bottom for a change.

She looked completely at home as she bounced in his lap, fucking herself on his cock hard enough to make the bed rock beneath them. Her perfectly-formed ass slapped against his thighs every time she drove herself down, and she seemed to be challenging herself to make that sound get louder and louder as she went along. Peter was very much along for the ride here, helpless to even think about trying to exert any sort of power over her. If he’d tried to roll them over so he could get on top and start thrusting she would have certainly overpowered him and kept him right where he was. This was her show, not his.

“Not too bad, Peter,” she said. “I’m not holding back, but you’re not pleading with me to stop or to let you cum already.” Peter could understand why some men would be reduced to that. He was a fit, strong superhero and he was sure that even his lower body was going to be sore tomorrow thanks to the relentless impact of her strong body colliding with his thighs repeatedly.

A little soreness wasn’t going to stop him though, especially when the reward felt this fucking good. As if to drive that point home, he put his hands on her breasts and gave them a squeeze. It was a bit of a gamble even doing that much; what if she slapped his hands away and punished him for presuming to touch them without her permission? But she merely laughed and covered his hands with her own.

“Like my breasts, do you?” she said. “You’re not alone. I’m sure lots of guys watched that damn video and jerked off to them. But none of them ever got to touch them, did they? You’re a lucky man, don’t you think?” Peter nodded; he damn sure was lucky to have the opportunity to fuck Carol again, even if the second time was taking a very different tone than the first. Carol wasn’t done giving her little speech though. “First you took advantage of that aphrodisiac to fuck me out in the open, knowing full well that it was going to set the internet on fire. Then I not only _didn’t_ beat the shit out of you for it, but here I am, fucking you again! Lucky you, right?”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Lucky me.” He wasn’t sure if she was hoping for a response from him but he gave one anyway. It was the truth, after all, and when he saw her smile widen it also seemed to have been the right choice.

“Glad you recognize it, at least,” she said. “Now do your best to keep up as long as you can.”

Her riding continued unabated, and Peter did indeed have to do his best to keep up and hold on. Carol Danvers was like a woman possessed, and he had to wonder if she’d ever fucked anyone this hard before. It was hard to imagine any normal human being able to withstand a fuck like this for more than a minute or so, and she didn’t have a reputation of hooking up with any of the other male Avengers as far as he knew.

Maybe she was really letting loose and pulling out all of the stops to try and prove her dominance to him beyond all doubt. If this was about her paying him back for the stunt he pulled in the park it only made sense that she would fuck him more aggressively than she’d ever fucked any man before. Whatever her motivations might be, Peter knew that this fuck was destined to go down as one of the most memorable of his entire life. Simply being inside of her pussy was amazing enough; he’d learned that in the park. It was great to be back inside of her, to feel his cock enveloped by her tight pussy and watch her strong, sexy body move as she rode him, but the aggression she was displaying added another wrinkle to it all. Her body had looked so sexy and felt even better when he made a public display of fucking her in the park, but it was only now that he got to fully appreciate her strength and how she could use it in the bedroom.

Peter bit his lower lip hard enough that he was surprised he didn’t start bleeding, and he gave her breasts a squeeze as his hips spasmed. He didn’t grope her out of desire though; he didn’t even make a conscious decision to squeeze her breasts. That was simply a reflex, an automatic reaction from his body as Carol’s rough ride finally brought about the only reaction it could.

He groaned and began to cum inside of her, too overwhelmed to even think about warning her of how close he actually was. She didn’t seem to care though; she just kept right on riding him, and smiled down at him victoriously as she watched him give himself up to the pleasure that her powerful fucking had dragged out of him.

“We’re not done, you know,” she said, shaking her head at him. “Not even close. You still have a long way to go, Peter Parker. I’m going to wring you dry, spider.”

Carol was true to her word. She continued to fuck him and fuck him and fuck him, maneuvering him into all sorts of positions and stroking or sucking him to get him hard again quickly every time she forced another orgasm out of him. Throughout it all she was dominant. Everything they did was at her direction, and every position they assumed left her in a position of power.

It finally all came to an end when Carol, having just fucked yet another orgasm out of him while riding him with her body doing a semi-split (one leg down below his groin, the other up behind his shoulder), threw her head back and came herself. It wasn’t the first time his cock had made her orgasm tonight, and of course there was the one she got from his tongue right at the beginning of all of this, but it was only now that she pulled herself off of him and didn’t resume touching him almost immediately.

His eyes had been closed for several minutes now, but he slowly blinked them back open when he didn’t feel her touch return. She was sitting on the bed beside him, hands on her thighs while she breathed deeply. He could see the sheen of sweat on her body, proof of how hard she’d been working. He knew he was drenched in it as well; he was exhausted as he could ever remember being.

“You did a good job of hanging in there, Peter,” she said, grinning at him. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead and stretched her shoulders, which brought his attention to her breasts. Even though he doubted he could make his body move an inch right now, he still appreciated the view. “But I think I proved my point. The rest of the galaxy can go right on thinking that maybe Captain Marvel isn’t as strong or tough as she looks. Heck, it might even make my job easier if it causes people to underestimate me. But you and I, we know the truth, and not only about the aphrodisiac and how you weren’t actually hit by it. We both know that without that aphrodisiac, I’m the one who does the fucking.”

He only nodded slightly, and frankly he was impressed he could even make his head do that much. His body had never been this worn down in his life, at least not that he could remember, and certainly sex had never left him anywhere near this exhausted. It had been a lot for his mind and his body to take, and while Peter knew he would go right back to dominating other women again at the earliest opportunity, he was also going to look back fondly on the night Captain Marvel had fucked him.

\--

“I don’t know about this.”

“Come on, Wanda! It’s the new and improved Scarlet Witch. They’re going to love it!”

She acted as if she was reluctant to be walking out in public in the skimpy new red costume she’d previously modeled for him in private. Maybe she even was genuinely a little bit nervous about it. But he knew there was also something else there. He’d been right about her liking how slutty the new costume made her look; she really did get turned on when he taunted her with the talk of debuting her new costume in public. That’s why he’d set up something special for her.

“Hello there, everyone!” Peter, clad in his usual suit, said as he opened the door and led Wanda out onto the private balcony. “It’s your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and everyone’s favorite Sokovian witch, here to put on a special display for you!”

There was shocked muttering and wide eyes as the assembled crowd got a good look at Wanda’s new costume. They weren’t used to seeing so much of the Scarlet Witch’s body on display, and most of them were enjoying the view.

“Now, I hope you all obeyed the rules,” Peter said sternly as he looked into the crowd. “After my little, uh, _incident_ with Captain Marvel, we can’t afford to take any chances of someone trying to snap a photo or take a video that might go viral.” He knew they had nothing to worry about because there was only one entrance to this balcony, and the two guards he’d paid to watch over it were instructed to frisk everyone and make sure there wasn’t a single cellphone, or any kind of electronic device really, that made it through.

He didn’t bother demanding that they not speak about whatever they saw; people would take it with a grain of salt, especially since it was generally accepted that he’d been just as out of control with aphrodisiac-fuelled lust as Carol had been. Anyone who tried to talk about this online wasn’t likely to be believed, especially if he was able to get Wanda to play along and really put on a show for their audience.

“Don’t be shy, Scarlet Witch,” he said, nodding towards the crowd. “Give them a little twirl. How can they give you their opinion on the new costume if they don’t get to see it from every angle?” 

Wanda blushed but did so. She spun around to give the crowd a brief look at how the costume looked from behind, but Peter knew that the eyes of most would naturally be drawn to her ass. He tsked and shook his head.

“No, no, no; that’s no good at all!” he said. “Your cape is in the way. Let’s take care of that.” He removed her long red cape, folded it up and put it down on a nearby table. “Not to mention that was way too fast! How are they supposed to see anything if you spin around that quickly? You need to let them see it. Here, I’ll help you.”

He took Wanda by the arms and spun her around, holding her in place so everyone got a good look at her ass in her daring new red costume. She gasped and bit her lip as he held her there, but she didn’t ask him to release her or spin her back around. He saw her squirm and wondered if she was doing so because the act of having her daring new costume displayed so publicly was turning her on more than she’d expected or feared that it would.

“Looks good, right?” he said, looking over her shoulder to stare at the crowd. Most of them didn’t even spare a glance in his direction. He wasn’t used to being so ignored, especially not while in costume as Spider-Man, but in this case he completely understood and did not take offense. If he were in that crowd and seeing all of this for the first time, Scarlet Witch’s ass is all he would have been able to focus on too. Well, it’s all he would’ve been able to focus on if her back was to him. If he were face to face with her, like he was now, it would’ve been her breasts that commanded his attention. It was her breasts that he focused on now too, and after letting the crowd get their prolonged look at Wanda’s ass and feeling the mood change, he decided to really go for it.

“Doesn’t it make her look like such a slut?” he asked. There were gasps from the crowd and from Wanda herself, who looked up at him in shock. He’d told her how slutty the costume made her look already, but it had only been when it was just the two of them. She hadn’t expected him to throw it in her face publicly like this.

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd, and Peter was amused to note that the most vocal agreements actually came from the women rather than the men. Her costume was making a huge impression on everyone.

“Since you don’t have any way to screenshot or record this moment, and no one will believe you even if you go and tell this story online, I’m going to let you in on a little secret,” he said. “Our Scarlet Witch doesn’t just look like a slut; she _is_ a slut.”

A wide-eyed Wanda shook her head at him, and the crowd moved from lust back to shock. They were about to get even more of a shock though, because he moved his hands from her arms and reached down to grab her ass instead. He moved the flimsy material of her suit aside and grabbed two great handfuls of Wanda’s ass, brazenly squeezing it right in front of the stunned crowd.

“She’s _my_ slut,” he said. “We don’t want the whole world to know that of course; that’s why you weren’t allowed to bring cameras or phones here. But the group of you that were chosen to come up here are always going to know. You’re going to see what I’m about to do to Scarlet Witch, and you’re going to think about it every time you see her on the news or hear about her doing something brave and heroic.”

Wanda looked dazed, as if she couldn’t believe he was actually doing this out in public. It was a bold move for sure, but little did she know that it was perfectly in character for him. Just as he’d taken advantage of a situation and fucked Carol Danvers for the world to see, he was more than happy to exploit Wanda’s secret arousal at being treated like a slut. He was protecting her reputation as well as his by limiting the show to this private balcony that no one else would be able to see and only allowing guests in once it was confirmed that they had no means to record proof of what they were about to see, but they would be getting quite a show. And Wanda was going to be thrilled by it all. She was happy to be his slut.

He slid the pants of his costume down, and smiled behind his mask at the gawking and lustful stares of most of the women (and a few of the men too.) Surely all of them had seen his cock in the video and photos that had spread after his park fuck with Carol, but this was the first time any of them were seeing him up close and in person. They were free to gawk and admire, but there was only one place he wanted to stick his cock right now.

Peter had spent quite a bit of time considering how he wanted to fuck Wanda. Holding her up and fucking her would have been a good way to show his dominance of her and also give the crowd a great view of everything, but it was also quite similar to the standing full nelson he’d given Carol in the park. He was sure that every single person standing on this balcony and watching them right now had viewed that video, and he certainly didn’t want to be viewed as a repetitive lover. This called for something different, something they hadn’t seen him do with Captain Marvel.

He picked Wanda up, put her down on her back on a table that was set up almost dead center on the balcony, and climbed up with her. Deciding to add a bit of personal flair to it, he used his webs to bind her wrists together above her head. Then he tugged her leotard down past her breasts, and looked around at the crowd, many of whom were craning their heads to try and get a better look.

“Don’t be shy,” he said. “Come gather around; spread out. The table’s got four sides; get a closer look and find the angle that interests you. The only rules are you can’t physically be touching the table, or us. Other than that, the balcony’s yours to occupy.”

There was a mad scramble as the crowd fought to claim the closest positions and the angles that they wanted, going to a different side of the table depending on whether they wanted to be able to see his cock pounding in and out of Wanda, see her face as she was being fucked, or have a side view of the whole thing. Once everyone had settled into their positions and the sounds of struggle died down, Peter grinned down and Wanda and rubbed a gloved hand across her cheek.

“Let’s put on a show, witch,” he said. Then he shoved his hips forward, sliding his cock deep inside of her in one huge thrust.

Wanda’s eyes bulged and she exhaled sharply at the sudden deep penetration, and several members of the crowd made similar noises. The females especially seemed stunned, and he imagined it was because they could sympathize with Wanda for having a cock that big thrust in so roughly. But if they were shocked now, he was going to give them something to really be shocked by. This was only just the beginning.

That initial deep penetration was quickly followed by him pulling his hips back and driving forward again with even more force. The smack of his hips hitting her ass was a rewarding sound that the crowd heard with perfect clarity, but it was no problem if any of them missed it because it was promptly followed by the same sound again and again. He fucked Wanda hard on the table, driving his cock into her tightness and groaning at the feeling. While his recent encounter with Carol had been fun, he definitely felt more at home being the one doing the fucking.

Wanda tried valiantly not to show how much she was enjoying the rough fuck, but it was a fruitless effort. Peter smiled as she started to moan despite biting her lip to try and hold it back.

“You hear that?” he asked, looking up at one of the men who was standing close to her head. The young brown-haired man nodded, looking at him wide-eyed. “That’s the sound of a woman submitting to the pleasure and embracing her inner slut. Keep watching closely, and maybe you’ll learn how to make a woman make those same sounds.” 

Peter put on quite a show for their audience, fucking Wanda hard on the table while the awestruck group of thirty watched it all unfold. He knew that the memory of this would be imprinted on the brain of every last one of them. Standing there and watching Spider-Man fuck Scarlet Witch hard enough to make her breasts bounce wildly, listening to the moans he forced out of her and recalling the way he’d so easily dominated her was all going to leave a lasting mark on these people and their impressions of them both.

They would tell their stories on social media, but he didn’t expect them to gain much traction. Most people would dismiss it as trying to cash in on the controversy of his public sex with Captain Marvel. There was a certain segment of people that probably _would_ believe it; the little pockets of the internet that were obsessed with drawing art and writing fanfic about Spider-Man being a dominant sex god. (Their ideas weren’t entirely off-base, of course; their beliefs were actually pretty accurate compared to the general public’s idea of him, and while many of the so-called first hand accounts of his escapades were fabricated, the genuine sex acts he’d performed with various normal women over the last several months were sprinkled in amongst the fiction.)

He was glad that this little pocket of people now knew the truth of things, knew that not only was he a sexual force but that he’d turned the Scarlet Witch herself into his plaything. He kept looking around at them as he went, enjoying the looks of shock, jealousy and arousal he saw on their faces. For a split second he saw what he could have sworn was a very familiar face peering around the broad back of a burly football player before the dark-haired young woman ducked back out of view. He shook his head, dismissing it as merely a trick his mind was playing on him, and put it out of his mind in favor of putting his full attention on the public show he and Wanda were putting on.

Wanda made it very easy for him to forget all else. He certainly hadn’t been celibate or anything close to it since their previous time together, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed fucking her specifically until he was in the middle of the act again. There was just something about dominating Wanda that gave him a special thrill. Maybe it was because he knew just how powerful she was, and what she could do to him if she really wanted to hurt him. She wouldn’t though; she liked having his cock hammering into her every bit as much as he liked it.

She liked being his slut, and he had all the proof he needed right in front of him. It was there in the way she groaned long and loud, not even trying to hide her pleasure anymore. It was there in the way her legs wrapped around his waist, and it was there in how her blue eyes tried to focus on him even as her head and her entire body were rocked back and forth on the table beneath her.

She’d forgotten all about the crowd watching them at this point, and her embarrassment at her public humiliation was a thing of the past. All that she cared about was how his cock felt sliding into her tight pussy, fucking it, claiming it as his. This was one area where Wanda Maximoff differed from Carol Danvers. They were likely the two strongest females in the Avengers, but unlike Carol, Wanda did not hold onto that sense of strength when it came to this. Even with all her strength, she was a natural-born submissive when it came right down to it. She wouldn’t show this side for just anyone though. It took someone with Peter’s strength and confidence, not to mention Peter’s endowment, to draw out Wanda’s inner slut.

It also took a man like Peter to make her fall so far that she didn’t even spare a thought to her image as she reached her climax. If she even remembered that anyone else was there, she thought nothing of screaming at the top of her lungs when her pleasure hit. Her transformation into his slut was completed at that moment. Nobody beyond this balcony would ever see it or likely believe it if they stumbled on the inevitable social media posts that would follow, but not a single member of their audience would ever forget it, and neither would he. Neither would Wanda, and that was maybe the most important point of all.

Now that Peter had forced her to scream her submission to the world, or at least to their lucky audience, he felt no need to force himself to hold back on chasing his own pleasure. He’d been fucking her plenty hard already so there wasn’t really much higher he could take things in terms of intensity, at least not without repositioning them or introducing some new wrinkle. The only real change was that when he felt the pleasure building inside of his balls, demanding to be released, he didn’t do anything to try and stop it.

After a few more table-rattling thrusts that had Wanda gasping and caused her eyes to roll back in her head, Peter made one final push and then began to spurt inside of her pussy. She groaned but gave no other response to being creampied in front of a voyeuristic audience; he had apparently fucked her stupid, at least for the moment.

Peter slowly slid his cock out of Wanda, admiring the way that their mingled juices dripped out of her. He climbed off of the table and was interested by the way the audience’s attention was split. Most of the guys stared at Wanda’s feebly stirring body, whether to stare at her heaving breasts as her chest rose and fell or to watch the cum that trickled from her pussy. The girls, meanwhile, were eyeing his slick cock. Most of them looked like they’d quite like a taste of it, and that gave him an idea. He hadn’t been planning on calling for any audience participation, but if the opportunity was here, why not take it?

“Would anyone in the viewing audience be so kind as to come over here and clean my cock off?” he said. “Girls only, I should add. And use your mouth, please.”

He could see several women who looked intrigued, and a few who looked to be on the verge of offering themselves for clean-up duty. A voice called out before any of them could actually do so though.

“I’ll do it.” Peter craned his head, not able to see where the voice had come from, but it at least sounded like a girl. A figure emerged from the crowd and walked up to him, and he did a double take when he realized who had decided to take him up on his offer.

His mind hadn’t been playing tricks on him earlier. Michelle Jones really was amongst the crowd for his public display with Wanda, and now she was stepping up and volunteering to clean his cock off for him. For the first time all day it was Peter's turn to be surprised. She gave him a meaningful look as she walked straight out of his past and stopped right in front of him.

MJ kneeled down in front of him and reached for his cock, and he didn't stop her. It had been quite some time since he'd seen her; he was practically a completely different person now compared to who he'd been then. She was still cute though, and he wasn't going to let their previous history stop her if she was in the mood to play with his cock.

She pumped him in her hand a few times before taking his cockhead between her lips and sucking on it. She looked up at him with a teasing glint in her eye as she worked her way lower and started to bob her head on him. Any pretense of merely licking his cock clean was tossed aside already. This was a blowjob, plain and simple.

He resisted the urge to call out her name in praise as she sucked him. If anyone else was paying enough attention to notice it, they might think it strange that Spider-Man knew who she was. Neither of them needed people asking questions, so he bit his tongue and let her work.

She did a damn good job of it too. Her oral skills rivaled those of anyone he'd ever been with, including women that he knew for a fact had far more experience down on their knees than she did. Michelle wasn’t here for a mere tease; she wanted to make him cum. She was going to do it too. He didn’t know when she’d gotten so good at giving blowjobs but he was happy to enjoy it.

“Fuck, she’s good,” one of the women off to the side said. A guy close by nodded; he’d moved from staring at Wanda’s naked body to watching Michelle’s blowjob and likely wishing it was his cock she was sucking instead of Spider-Man’s.

“You’re right about that,” Peter said. “You must be a big, _big_ fan of mine, miss.” He looked down at Michelle as he said it, and she responded by shaking her head from side to side, not in denial but in an effort to give him even more stimulation.

He thought about not giving her any warning that he was about to cum, imagining how fun it would be to watch her eyes widen in surprise as he filled her mouth with semen. Instead he did put his hands on her head and pull his cock out before that could happen, but he didn’t do so to take it easy on her. He’d merely decided to give her a different sort of surprise.

Michelle gasped when he caught her off-guard with a shot of cum on her cheek. That was just the first of several spurts, all of them landing accurately on her pretty face just like he’d intended. Several more landed on her cheeks, and he got her up near the nose at the end.

She stared up at him silently after he’d finished, and as it had so often been, her expression was inscrutable. Was she angry at him for the surprise facial? It was possible, but he wasn’t sure what she’d expected if so. She was the one who’d voluntarily stepped out of the crowd to suck his cock. He supposed there was one easy way to tell how she was feeling.

“You did an excellent job, miss,” he said. She still stared up at him and didn’t say a word, but she didn’t make any effort to wipe the cum off of her face either. “But Scarlet Witch needs some cleaning too. Would you take care of her just like you did me?”

Michelle remained on her knees for a moment, and he wondered what was running through her head. She’d never expressed any desire to play with girls in the time that he’d known her; there was no way to know how she would react to this. She got back to her feet, turned away from him and looked over at Wanda, who remained flat on her back on the table. She couldn’t exactly go anywhere anyway, since her hands were still bound together and stuck to the table above her head, but he doubted she would’ve had the energy to get up even if she’d been free to do so. (Not to mention she could have used her formidable power to get rid of those bindings pretty quickly if she’d _really_ wanted to.)

MJ simply stared at the fuck-drunk woman for a bit, leaving Peter to wonder what she was about to do. She slowly walked towards the table, climbed on and put her face between Wanda’s legs.

The crowd turned as one to watch the unexpected girl on girl sideshow, and Peter was one of them. He’d turned from participant to spectator here at the very end, but he wasn’t the least bit upset about it. He’d had lots of plans for how this was going to go and what he was going to do to Wanda in full view of their small but very real crowd, but he hadn’t expected MJ to show up.

She’d been a surprise to him as much as anyone, but she was a very welcome one. He’d enjoyed the blowjob but he might have been enjoying this even more. It wasn’t every day that you got to watch your old flame eat out your new slut, and Peter felt privileged to see it.

“Ooohhh,” Wanda moaned. It was a sexy sound on its own, but hearing it when the cause was MJ lapping at her cunt made it significantly more arousing for Peter. He wasn’t the only one who felt that way either; he could see the way men and women alike shifted in place and adjusted their clothing to hide their arousal. Some of the bolder ones didn’t fight it and instead touched themselves while they watched Scarlet Witch get licked by a sexy girl who had been standing among them not that long ago.

“Fuck, I wish I had my phone on me,” said a chubby dude wearing an Iron Man shirt. Peter nodded to himself, agreeing with the man. He wanted to record this moment for posterity; he wanted to have tangible proof that this had really happened, that MJ had really taken his facial and then climbed up to lick Wanda. Then he realized there was no reason he couldn’t.

He retrieved his phone, nudged his way into the perfect position right next to the table and snapped several photos. He took several different angles, wanting to capture every image he could of this moment. Several of the members of the audience didn’t look pleased by his flagrant breaking of the ‘no cell phone, no pictures’ rule.

“No fair!” said a tall blonde who’d been staring at Peter’s cock for most of the day. “You said we couldn’t bring our phones in or take pictures!”

“I sure did,” he said, not looking away from the erotic display and continuing to snap pictures of Michelle’s head between Wanda’s legs. “But the rules don’t apply to me.”

“Why not?” an elderly man with white hair and a moustache asked.

“Because I can’t trust all of you to keep these photos and videos to yourself,” he said. He wouldn’t be sharing these photos with anyone, save maybe Wanda and/or Michelle. These were for his private collection. “And because I’m Spider-Man.”

That answer didn’t please them, but he wasn’t bothered. He’d invited them up here to enjoy the show, and they’d gotten even more out of it than he’d expected. If they were upset that different rules applied to him, well, that was too bad.

He wasn’t the mere do-gooder he’d been when he first put on the mask anymore. The symbiote had changed him, and he embraced those changes. They’d brought him all the way here, and he couldn’t wait to see where they led him next.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
